Field Trip
by Alathea2
Summary: Bumblebee, recently upgraded with basic language packs, daydreams about the orn when he will become an Autobot scout. When studying alien planets with Bluestreak, his best friend, the younglings find a way to make the worlds in their imaginations more real. Part of the Turning Points universe.


_This is a one-shot written as a side-story for Turning Points. Specifically, it was written as a reward for the 1,000th review to Turning Points. The story idea was provided by** Anodythe, **who submitted the 1,000th review. This story takes place during the events of chapter 47 of Turning Points. (If you are keeping tabs, yes I just posted chapter 46. That means this story takes place during events that have not yet happened when it was posted.) Yes, if you a reader of Turning Points, it is perfectly fine - preferable even - to read this one before I get 47 posted. _

_As always, I tried to write this in a way that would be self-contained, but it will probably make more sense if you have read Turning Points. _

* * *

Chromia emerged from the private wash rack in her and Irohide's quarters buffing out a minor scuff to her right shoulder that she had earned in a sparring session with Elita-One and Arcee the previous orn. The unsightly pink streak was stubbornly holding on against her blue finish.

The sight of a tiny yellow and black frame on the couch to her right caught her attention and she looked that way. He was just booting up, the darling thing. As much as she missed running patrols as frequently as she had before she and Ironhide became Bumblebee's guardians, it was truly a precious gift to have him in their lives.

Chromia grinned. Today, she got to do both.

Still not watching where she was going, she walked olfactory sensor first into an unmovable wall that had not been there a moment before.

"Oof!" She bounced off the wall only to find the wall had arms and used them to grab her.

Shaking her helm, Chromia focused on the black mech now holding her. "You're in my way."

"Am I now?" He grinned down at her.

She slapped at her sparkmate's roving hand with the buffing cloth she had been using. "As a matter of fact. I have a patrol briefing I need get to."

"Patrol, shmrol! I got something better to do…." He teased.

"I bet you do." She grinned at him, but sidestepped his advance. "But work first, my love. And…" She wagged a finger at him. "Not in front of young optics."

Ironhide blinked at her, the passionate heat leaving his gaze as he turned to follow her look.

Bumblebee was sitting on the couch he had been recharging on moments before, hands splayed on either side of his little body, staring at them with wide blue optics.

"Oh. Right." Ironhide breathed, glancing at Chromia guiltily. Then he stepped back, putting a more respectable distance between them.

Chromia just chuckled at her sparkmate's discomfiture and reached up to pat his cheek. She took a moment to soak up the adoring smile he turned down at her and found she was truly tempted to blow off the patrol.

But no. Arcee and Moonracer were depending on her. Not to mention the time spent in the brig would mean a _longer_ separation than just the patrol.

"Thanks." She whispered and then stepped away, swiping at the annoying pink streak one more time before throwing the cloth into subspace. Then she bustled around grabbing the field maintenance kit she had been restocking last night, an extra cube of energon, the knives she had been sharpening and anything else she could think of.

Then she grabbed a couple of data pads off her desk and handed them to Ironhide. "Here, these are the educational lessons each of the younglings as assigned for today. Make sure they get them done so that neither of them fall behind. You know Prowl doesn't let Bluestreak slack, so he will expect progress. Speaking of, Prowl will be here with Bluestreak in half a joor. Don't forget that now, with the processor expansion, 'Blue needs more energon. Oh, and…"

"This isn't the first time I've watched the younglings, you know." Ironhide said with an indulgent chuckle.

From the couch, Bumblebee also twittered a laugh as well and Chromia realized how… ridiculous she was being.

She shot the little sparkling a tiny grin and then smiled up at Ironhide. "Right. Love you."

"I love you." Ironhide trailed a finger along the side of her cheek plating and then tapped her olfactory sensor. "Safe patrol."

Chromia cupped his hand against her cheek plating with her own hand for another moment and then walked toward Bumblebee. She put a hand on the sparkling's helm. "Be good for Ironhide, sweetspark. You have fun today."

When she took her hand away Bumblebee reached up and grabbed her wrist whirring and clicking.

"I know you don't want me to go, but I am a soldier and I have a duty to go." She smiled down at the serious expression on the little one's faceplate. "I have to help keep the base safe because that way I can help keep _you _safe."

Bumblebee shook his helm, his grip not loosening.

Chromia tipped his chin up with a finger of the hand he still held. "I will be careful, alright? And I won't be alone." When Bumblebee did not look any happier, Chromia tried smiling again. "Hey, Bluestreak will be here soon. You two can have lots of fun." She looked pointedly at Ironhide. "_Studying._ And learning lots of new things."

Bumblebee brightened at the mention of his friend's designation. But he still gave her another scolding whistle before he released her wrist. "Be… careful… please."

The words were slow and hesitant; strained. Hearing Bumblebee struggle with such a simple sentence sent a pang through her spark.

"I will. I promise. I want to come home to you… "

"Hey!" Came from the black mech in the other room.

"…_and_ Ironhide." Chromia made a show of rolling her optics and was rewarded by a tiny giggle from Bumblebee.

_/Hey Chromia, tell that big lug nut of yours you gotta go./_ Moonracer's comm. broke into Chromia's awareness and she groaned.

"Gotta go." She briefly touched her helm to Bumblebee's and then headed for the door. _/Little lug nut this time, not the big one./_ She silently corrected her friend transmitting the equivalent of a chuckle.

_/Don't call that sweet mechling a lug nut./_ Arcee chided with mock outrage.

Chromia stepped into the hall laughing. Oh, it was _good_ to be out.

… … …

Bluestreak idly swung the hand holding Prowl's. The adult cocked an optic ridge at the behavior, but said and did nothing to prevent it, so the youngling continued to swing their joined hands. All the while he also talked about various things – mostly centered on what he and Bumblebee had been learning.

Had he been paying attention, Bluestreak might have become self-conscious about how the mechs they pasted in the corridors would look at the pair of them with surprise and bewilderment. It was, after all, not a common sight for them to see the ex-Decepticon and seemingly taciturn tactician having one hand negligently waved around by a sparkling. In fact, at the moment, his hand was the only part of Prowl's body that was not moving under Prowl's precise and strict control.

Bluestreak looked up at him and smiled brightly. "We are going to start learning about other worlds today. Well, at least the ones Cybertornians have been to before and I guess that if there are billions of stars and only a fraction of them have planets that is still a lot of planets and I know it's unlikely that our people have visited _all_ of them, but still, it's going to be so much fun to learn about other worlds than our own."

Prowl looked down at the youngling after signaling the entry request chime on the door to Ironhide and Chromia's quarters. "It is good to learn about other star systems, I would like to hear what you learn today when I am off duty."

Bluestreak opened his mouth to say something else, but the door slid open.

"Ironhide?" Prowl spoke, "I thought you were on duty this orn."

The big black mech shrugged. "Eh, Chromia got Elita One to pull some strings and get her a patrol. She's done it at least once or twice a quartex since you got promoted."

"Ah." Prowl looked down at Bluestreak with a touch of indecision.

"She just usually coordinates it to when you are also off duty." Ironhide's expression temporarily matched Prowls. "Something about her not being convinced I'd make sure Bluestreak…"

Prowl interrupted. "I have seen you and Bumblebee, and I was impressed with how you helped Bluestreak with the construction of his training rifle. I have already expressed my confidence in your ability as a guardian."

Bluestreak was momentarily concerned about what they might be referring to but Prowl looked down at him then and nodded encouragingly. "Have a pleasant orn, Bluestreak. Do be on your best behavior and I will see you after my shift is completed."

"Okay." Bluestreak stared up at his guardian, trying to figure out the strange mix of emotions he was sensing under the surface. "You too. And I will."

Prowl allowed a tiny smile and the youngling allowed himself to be reassured.

Then Prowl looked back at Ironhide. "Pleasant orn."

Bluestreak watched Prowl carefully, puzzled over what had happened, but an excited squeal drew his attention. Instantly, Bluestreak was looking past the large black mech at his best friend.

With a soft chuckle, Ironhide stepped back and beckoned him in.

Giving an answering trill, Bluestreak darted around Ironhide and ran to greet the yellow sparkling.

"I…missed… you." Bumblebee's words came out timid and unsure, clearly still incorporating his recent language upgrades, but his grin was as infectious as always.

"It's only been an orn, Bee." Bluestreak laughed. "But I missed you too."

The two younglings took off, leaving the two adult mechs to watch them bemusedly.

Behind them, Prowl was frowning minutely as he glanced up at Ironhide. "It has been a decaorn since his upgrade."

Ironhide frowned as well, glancing at Prowl. "I know. Ratchet said it had something to do about the stage of development he was in when Praxus was destroyed. Warned that it might delay his development."

Prowl nodded in understanding. "In the same way Bluestreak's development was accelerated."

The big black mech just nodded and the two adults continued to watch the younglings interact. Then Prowl looked at Ironhide again. "If there is anything I can do to be of assistance, I hope you will not hesitate to ask."

Ironhide blinked at him, clearly caught off guard. This was the first time since he had been in Iacon that Prowl had ever made such an offer. Ironhide found himself nodding. "I will."

They settled into an awkward silence and then Prowl gave a little twitch of his doorwings. "I… do not wish to be late for my shift."

"No. That wouldn't be good." Ironhide agreed equally awkward

"Good orn, Ironhide." Then Prowl spun around and retreated.

Once Prowl was gone, Ironhide closed the door to his quarters and walked up to where the sparklings were seated on the desk in the main compartment. How they had managed to climb up there was beyond the large black mech, but he thought it one of the cutest things he had seen in a long time.

"You younglings need any help?" He asked, noting that they were deeply engrossed in their educational datapads.

"No thank you, Ironhide. This is quite interesting." Bluestreak shot him a grin before burying his attention back into the text.

Bumblebee trilled a negative whistle and then his face scrunched as he concentrated on speaking. "Not… right now, Ironhide. …Thank you."

Ironhide smiled at the yellow and black sparkling and nodded before wondering away. Even so, he could not help but fret over how slowly he was learning to use his language packs. It was not a new worry, but it was times like this that brought that worry to the forefront of his processor.

… … …

Oblivious to Ironhide's worries, the two sparklings all but drank up what they were reading. Who would have thought that Cybertron was the only all metal planet the explorers had ever discovered. Most worlds were barren rocks, though full of important ores that were extensively mined. Only a few planets showed evidence of biological life and fewer still that boasted any sentient life.

"I wonder… what it would be like… on another planet." Bumblebee leaned closer to Bluestreak, smiling.

Bluestreak grinned at his friend. "With all the differences in terrain and gravity, not to mention strange weather conditions… what an adventure!"

Bumblebee nodded, pointing to line of text. "Since most planets aren't… as big as Cybertron… I bet a smaller mech would have an… easier time… getting around."

It was the longest sentence Bumblebee had uttered since his upgrades, even if it was still halting. Neither youngling paid attention to the fact that Ironhide, one of his arm cannons partially disassembled on a work-bench on the far side of the chamber smiled in relief.

Bluestreak's smile widened at his friend's accomplishment and he nodded eagerly. "Maybe that's why the best scouts are smaller mechs… or even minibots."

Bumblebee canted his helm to the side as he considered that. "Maybe that… is why there aren't that many… Prax-ian scouts." Bumblebee frowned. "Since we aren't… small… as adults."

Bluestreak looked at Bumblebee seriously and then shook his helm. "_I _don't want to be small. But I like shooting."

"I think… I would enjoy being a scout." Bumblebee confided, almost shyly. "Going new places… seeing new things… Things no other Cybertronian has… seen before. I think… it would be a great adventure."

Bluestreak looked at Bumblebee appraisingly. Across the room, Ironhide was studiously trying to appear like he was ignoring them entirely, but he was so thrilled to find out something that excited Bumblebee enough that he would put forth the effort to speak so much. Quietly he was wracking his processor to think of a way he could encourage Bumblebee's budding interest in the same way he had encouraged Bluestreak by helping him build his training rifle.

Bluestreak nodded, unaware of Ironhide's thoughts, and pointed to his screen, holding it so Bumblebee could see as well. "I guess it _would_ be an adventure. Look at this planet, at how the surface structure looks like broken crystals. I bet that would be hard for most alt-forms to navigate. But then a challenge can be fun too. And it looks so beautiful. I wonder if the crystals there hum like Praxian crystals do…"

Bumblebee nodded and then pointed to his screen. "This planet is mostly smooth… lava flows that… have hardened. I bet it is fun… to drive on."

"This moon is mostly craters," Bluestreak pointed to his screen again. "Even with the dust, it must be awesome to see the starts so clearly… and to be able to see so far without buildings. I guess I can see how much fun it would be to drive around on this planet searching for…something."

"I wonder… if there is a way… we could find out… what it's like." Bumblebee looked back at his pad wistfully. "Maybe just… pretend."

Bluestreak looked at his friend and felt his spark ache. As young as he was, though every decaorn brought him closer to the time when he would upgrade to his adult frame, Blustreak was well aware that his best friend was not developing as quickly as he was. He was also perceptive enough to notice that the adults were worried about that fact.

By the way Bumblebee said that sentence, the way he fingered the edge of the data pad he was reading and the way his doorwings drooped, Bluestreak knew that Bumblebee was also aware something was not right. He could only imagine what it must be like to look at his friend and just _know_ that he was being left behind as his friend matured without a problem. It almost made him shudder, but he did not want to cause Bumblebee any more pain.

For a brief moment he considered they do just that; pretend. He knew first hand that Bumblebee had an active imagination and was very adept and such games. But that just seemed… wrong. At least for something like this.

Then, as if it had snuck up behind him and hit him between the doorwings, Bluestreak remembered the underground training arena had asked Prowl to take him to. More than that that, he remembered how much fun it _had_ been to ride in his guardian's alt mode over the differing terrain types.

Unable to stop the happy grin, it was all Bluestreak could do to keep from bouncing.

"What?" Bumblebee demanded, looking almost insulted.

Quickly Bluestreak shook his helm, stealing a glance at Ironhide, but the adult was ignoring them. Even so, he leaned close and whispered conspiratorially to his friend. "One time Prowl took me to this training arena underground. It isn't used anymore by the adults, so maybe we can play there. It has all kinds of different terrains simulated. I know it isn't the real thing, but it's better than just pretending. I bet Ironhide would take us if we asked nicely."

Bumblebee's optics lit up with the excitement of going someplace new. He too darted a glance at his guardian and answered in equally hushed tones. "That sounds like fun! Let's go ask him now."

Across the room, Ironhide almost leapt to his feet with a shout of glee. He would do _anything_ that could inspire such enthusiasm from Bumblebee, especially if it helped him utter the first sentence the youngling had spoken that was not broken by hesitant pauses.

But he forced himself to pretend not to hear them. Figuring out how to approach a guardian with such a request was part of the fun, and he would not short the younglings on that. Especially not when they were already so excited. Even so, he made quick work of finishing his task so he would be ready, knowing the official request would come at any moment.

As expected, his audios soon picked up the light tread of two younglings. He hid a grin as he heard Bluestreak whisper for Bumblebee to 'go ahead.'

Behind him Bumblebee cleared his vents. "Um… Ironhide?"

Ironhide glanced back as if just becoming aware of their arrival. He smiled warmly. "Yes, Bumblebee?"

"Can… well, Bluestreak found this abandoned training arena and went there with Prowl… and he told me how much fun it was. Can you take us there?"

Ironhide just stared. That was by far the best spoken sentence he had heard Bumblebee ever utter. Then he found himself nodding. He would have swooped the youngling into an embrace, but the yellow sparkling was already leaping onto his leg and scaling his frame.

Soon, Bumblebee was balanced precariously on Ironhide's collar strut, hanging on in such a way that his small helm was even with his guardian's optics. "Please?"

Ironhide could not help it then, he chuckled. "Of course, Bumblebee. Of course."

Below him, Bluestreak gave an excited whoop and then he too scaled Ironhide's frame, coming to a stop beside his friend. "Thank you, Ironhide!"

In the blue optics that stared back at him, Ironhide was struck with the realization that Bluestreak truly was more mature and older than his frame made him appear. That statement of gratitude was more for Bumblebee's sake than his own. The large black warrior could not stop the crooning rumble of his engine.

With a grin he stood, depositing the two younglings onto the floor. "Alright. But you'll have to show me where this… what did you call it?"

"Alien planet!" Bumblebee provided, optics sparkling with humor and excitement.

"Um… alien planet is." Ironhide finished, looking at his young sparkling. "After all, I'm a warrior, not a scout."

Bumblebee trilled with excitement but he looked at Bluestreak in question. In answer, Bluestreak dashed back to the desk they had been using and scampered back to its surface in a surprising display of agility and balance. Grabbing his datapad, the youngling was soon back with his friend. He fiddled with it for a moment and then handed it to Bumblebee.

"Oh… " Bumblebee looked back up at Ironhide. "Don't worry, Ironhide… I know where it is."

"Alright then." Ironhide scooped both younglings up to a chorus of playful shouts and giggles and deposited them on his shoulder. "Lets get this expedition started."

… … …

If the three of them received any attention on their way to the training arena, the younglings were completely oblivious to the stares. Ironhide, for his part, could not care less.

Occasionally he would intentionally take a wrong turn and chuckle as a chorus of protests would reach his audios. Other times he would slow upon coming to an intersection and then comically creep forward to peer around the corner as if watching for something dangerous. The giggles such antics engendered was well worth the odd looks he knew he was getting. Knowing that Red Alert was probably throwing a fit watching him on the security monitors was also funny.

Indeed, the training arena was several levels lower than even the detention areas. Surprisingly, some drones were still maintaining the area, so it was in good condition.

Dramatically, Ironhide paused outside the doors. "Is this the alien planet?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Yes."

"Alright. We don't know what's in there." He stated with mock-seriousness. "Can't bee too careful, right?"

The younglings giggled, but answered simultaneously. "Right!"

"Hold on." Ironhide unlimbered his arm cannons, letting them spin to life, though he did not truly power them up.

Then, triggering the door he burst inside with a war cry worthy of a great campaign. The younglings added their own high-pitched cries.

Their screams echoed across the vast chamber that greeted them, bouncing off the various structures that made up the arena. Their pretend aggression gave way to truly awed amazement as they took in the arena.

They had entered at floor level but the ceiling arched above them like a large dome. The chamber was actually larger than two hangers combined, stretching for several kilometers in a large circle. True to Bluestreak's description, various terrain types were recreated along the floor. It was structured in such a way that a training session could take place in a single environment, or a course could be fabricated that would take trainees across multiple terrain types. Yet at the same time, the different terrain types flowed together naturally and were in no way demarcated in a way that seemed artificial. Only the absence of audience seating indicated this was not a tournament floor.

Even Ironhide was surprised at the scope of the training facility before him.

"Wow." Bumblebee breathed as he took it in. Then he leapt from Ironhide's shoulder.

He took several steps away trying to look everywhere at once, turning in a slow circle to take it all in. Bluestreak was slower in climbing down Ironhide's frame, but he also moved with a kind of reverence as he looked over the entire facility before moving to his friend's size.

"This is… is perfect." Bumblebee beamed at him, then something caught his attention and he darted to investigate.

Bluestreak saw where he was going and grinned, running to keep up. Ironhide followed, keeping an optic on the younglings but willing to let them investigate at their leisure.

What had attracted Bumblebee's attention was a pool of shimmering mercury, it's pristine surface reflecting the stark overhead lights with a sharp, silver glow. The liquid metal lapped peacefully against the metal shore.

With wonder, Bumblebee dipped a finger in the silver pool and then pulled it out, watching as the liquid ran down the digit to drip back into the artificial lake. "What…?"

"Quicksilver." Ironhide informed the younglings, kneeling down behind them to run his own hand through the liquid. "There are paths within the depths of this obstacle that are shallow enough to drive through in most alt forms, but if you miss them, you'd have to transform to get out."

"How can you tell?" Bumblebee asked, blinking across the unbroken surface of the mercury pond.

"Scanners, Little Bit." Ironhide grinned. "Sparkling frames don't have the power for scanners strong enough to penetrate mercury. Don't be disappointed, in time, Bee you will be ready."

Bumblebee nodded, though he still felt heavy in his spark. Even so, his natural enthusiasm did not let him wallow in disappointment for long. He turned his back on the mesmerizing pool of shimmering liquid to look around. He saw a tall, recreated metal mountain that reached more than half way to the height of the doomed ceiling.

"It's so big." Bumblebee murmured. "And so far away. It's… hard to believe we are underground."

"I told you it's amazing in here." Bluestreak nodded his agreement at Bumblebee's assessment.

"I want to climb it." Bumblebee grinned, looking at Bluestreak. "But it's sooo far away."

"I know. If only we had an alt form." Bluestreak returned the grin.

Simultaneously, the younglings turned to look at Ironhide.

Their expressions were so mischievous, playful and excited that Ironhide could not help but laugh out loud.

Still laughing, the weapons specialist obligingly dropped into his alt mode, opening the hatch so the younglings could pile into his cab.

"To the mountain?" Ironhide asked once they were settled, his amusement rumbling in his voice.

The question generated excited, affirmative squeals.

With a playful rev of his engine, Ironhide took off, intentionally splashing through the Quicksilver lake… much to the youngling's delight.

… … …

Prowl was grateful his shift was relatively uneventful. Primus knew that with the new offensive push by the Decepticons, it was nice to have an orn _without_ an attack… even if they had been relatively minor skirmishes of late. In this case, it was nice to have an orn without even an urgent alert of some kind. Though a part of his processor could not help but worry that the only reason nothing had happened was only because it had happened without Iacon becoming aware of it.

With a silent grunt, Prowl shook off that thought as he made his way to Ironhide and Chromia's quarters.

However, as he neared he realized that not only was Bluestreak's spark signature _not_ present, there were _no_ spark signatures present in their chambers. None.

Prowl attributed his instant panic to the emotional magnifying effects of only having his energon tanks at 43% capacity. Regaining control of himself, he sent a comm. to the weapons specialist.

_/Bluestreak took us to the training arena you two explored the other orn, apparently./_ Ironhide replied with a hint of emotion that Prowl could not readily identify. _/Could you join us?/_

All Prowl really wanted at that moment was to refuel, but he signaled that he would and turned to the lift. He tried not to notice the trio of mechs who hurried out of his way, watching him warily as if waiting for him to snap. Was he really acting that short tempered?

The lift carried him down to the ancient part of the base and, as he had the first time he had ever set pede there, Prowl felt rather small and insignificant. None of the modern architecture compared to this… and it was all but forgotten, nothing but a foundation; something to be built on top of and nothing more. A tiny part of his processor wondered what other treasures had been forgotten over time and a near decaorn of conflict.

Brushing aside his awe, Prowl hurried to the training arena itself. When he entered, Ironhide and the younglings were nowhere to be seen.

He _could_ hear them however. Or rather he could hear Ironhide. There was a moment in which all he heard was the sound of the black mech's engine and then he saw the mech himself, in alt mode, come bounding over a series of low hills. The tank of a warrior went airborne at the peak of each metal hill.

Despite the annoyance of his low energon levels, Prowl could not help but smile faintly, knowing how much the younglings were doubtless enjoying each leap.

"There he is!" Ironhide bellowed as he landed the last time and then gunned his engine only to slide to a stop just in front of Prowl.

While he was still rocking on his shocks, Ironhide opened the hatch to his cab with a snickered, "Go get him!"

Both younglings piled out of his alt mode and made a beeline for Prowl. So caught of guard by the fact that _Bumblebee_ – who had never had much interaction with him before – joined Bluestreak in 'attacking' him, Prowl actually lost his balance as both younglings timed their leap perfectly. He was struck in the midsection by two solid little bodies and found himself crashing to his aft.

Ironhide chuckled, transforming to his base mode as both younglings clung to Prowl's chassis laughing so hard their vents were stuttering.

"Got you!" Bumblebee cried triumphantly.

Prowl cocked an optic ridge, trying to figure out what the 'game' was and what the rules were. He was most definitely not prepared to play.

"Now you have to do what we say." Bluestreak piped up. "Because we caught you and we are holding you captive. But I think Bumblebee should get to decide what you have to do, because he's the youngest… and he is the brightest colored."

Bumblebee stopped laughing and looked at his friend. "But I don't know… what I want him to do. He's _your _Guardian."

Prowl was staring at Bumblebee, shocked to hear that many words from the youngling and delivered that fluidly. It was a radical metamorphosis from what he had heard just earlier that orn. The fact he was sitting, rather undignified on his aft, in the middle of a training arena with Ironhide standing over him no longer mattered. He glanced up at Ironhide as the two younglings debated, still clinging to his chassis, and saw the unmistakable gleam of pride and joy in the big black mech's optics.

"Prowl was an Enforcer," Bluestreak was saying and the words snapped Prowl's attention back to their conversation, "That means he has to be fast to chase down the bad guys. Enforcer frames are faster than warrior builds."

"But as a warrior, Ironhide is designed for more rug… uh, _difficult_ terrain." Bumblebee countered. "He should have an advantage in here."

"I think Prowl would win. He is super quick with everything!" Bluestreak looked at Prowl happily, but the tactician thought he saw a hint of pleading in those optics. "But I guess you're right. If it was on flat ground, it wouldn't even be a fair match, but I guess it would be here. I like that idea."

"Okay." Bumblebee grinned and peered back at Prowl. "You have to race Ironhide around the training arena before you can leave."

Prowl blinked, glancing between yellow sparkling and blue one. It was an odd feeling to be _ordered_ to do something by a sparkling that was clinging to his chassis as if it were a climbing frame

"It will be fun." Bluestreak insisted, the quiet plea behind his optics bleeding into his words and Prowl understood.

Whatever had happened in the training arena had helped to click Bumblebee's ability to use the language upgrades. Bluestreak desperately did not want Prowl to refuse because he feared such a disappointment might cause a regression. Not that Bluestreak understood it in those terms, but the concern was legitimate. Instantly Prowl understood the game and it's rules.

Feeling indescribably awkward, he looked at Bumblebee and dipped his helm seriously. "As I cannot deny that you bested my defenses, I will yield to your demands."

Ironhide kicked his pede. _/Lighten up, it's just a race./_

Prowl's doorwings flicked, he did not do 'play' well. Nonetheless, he forced himself to give the yellow mechling – who was staring at him with little optic ridges furrowed – a tiny smile. "I assume you and Bluestreak will be accompanying us so as to keep an optic on our race personally?"

"Yeah!" Bluestreak whooped, shoving a small fist into the air.

Bumblebee's puzzled expression cleared instantly and he gave a shout of excitement as well. Then the brightly colored youngling was gone, darting back to Ironhide. Bluestreak took a moment to whisper "Thank you, Prowl." Before he too let go of his chassis and went to join his friend.

Ironhide was chuckling as he leaned down and offered Prowl a hand back to his pedes. Suddenly Prowl was reminded that there was another player in this game. He had no idea what Ironhide would do if he should loose the upcoming race. Suddenly a touch uneasy, Prowl glanced at him as he was helped up.

Ironhide huffed, seeing his look. Then he leaned close and whispered harshly. "Don't you _dare_ let me just win, Prowl. The younglings want a race, we are gonna give them a race. A _real_ race."

"Why does _that_ matter to you?" Prowl asked just as quietly.

"Because I know you'd whup my aft in a sparing match." Ironhide smirked. "I wanna see if I even really stand a chance in something like _this_ at least."

Prowl just stared, unsure what to make of that.

Nodding, Ironhide reiterated, "Give it your _best_, Prowl."

Feeling even more surreal, Prowl managed to nod obediently. "Yes, sir."

Ironhide considered him closely for a moment longer then stepped away, "Alright! Lets get going! Common."

The younglings calmed down marginally and together Ironhide and the two youngsters figured out a route that the race would take. Actually, the arena was designed to make such races possible, so the course was virtually a given. But the planning of it encouraged Bumblebee to talk, and Prowl realized _that_ was main point.

Before long, Bluestrak was bounding back to Prowl. "Are you ready, Prowl?"

His energon level was still at 43%, but there was no way to change that at the moment. And Ironhide was right; it was just a race. He focused on his charge. "I am ready."

Then he collapsed into his alt mode, opening the hatch to his cab. With a grin and a wave at his friend, Bluestreak leapt inside. Moments later, Ironhide also transformed into his alt mode and Bumblebee was safely within his cab. Together they pulled up to the agreed upon starting line.

Ironhide gunned his engine, the noise echoing off the metal around them rather intimidatingly. Mentally Prowl shook his helm at the large black mech's theatrics.

But then Bluestreak patted his interior paneling. "You aren't going to let Ironhide show you up like that, are you?"

Prowl sighed. "Gunning my engine now will hardly effect my performance in the race itself."

When his interior sensors detected the droop of Bluestreak's doorwings, Prowl sighed internally. "Very well."

Prowl ramped up the RPMs of his engine and a somewhat satisfactory roar, of a noticeably higher pitch than Ironhide's, echoed around them. Bluestreak giggled.

"What is so humorous?" Prowl asked, at a loss. He had done as he had been asked.

But Ironhide pinged him, signaling that Bumblebee was hearing what he said. Prowl accepted the transmission, routing it through his internal speakers so that all four of them could communicate easily.

It was Bumblebee, laughing just as hard as Bluestreak was. "Ironhide sounds so much meaner!"

Prowl knew he had absolutely no reason to feel slighted. It was true that Ironhide's engine was more massive than his own and had to power more mass. It was simple physics that it would be both louder and deeper than his own engine. Why did he suddenly feel defensive?

" 'Mean' does not necessarily equate to speed, young Bumblebee. Ironhide will need more than brute strength to win."

Ironhide laughed, but it was the laugh of a mech accepting a challenge and delighting in it. He revved his engine again and Prowl felt the ground vibrate under his tires.

Prowl let his own engine hum with quiet power but did not try to match the larger mech's display. "Perhaps you would do the honor's, Bumblebee, of starting us?"

Bumblebee giggled again and obliged by starting to count backwards from ten. As he counted and Ironhide's engine ramped up even further, Bluestreak whispered with clear worry. "Don't you need to get your RPMs up, or he will have the advantage?"

Prowl allowed a tight chuckle of his own. "One benefit of a lighter frame is that my engine doesn't _need _to be at a high RPM to generate speed." He paused. "As you noted to Bumblebee, this will not be my first time with high-speed maneuvers. Trust me to know how to best use my frame."

Bluestreak cocked his helm, then he chuckled as well; the chuckle of anticipation. As the youngling settled into the safety restraints Prowl had modified for the use of sparklings as an Enforcer, Prowl could tell Bluestreak was truly looking forward to this. For Bluestreak's benefit, Prowl would do his best to beat Ironhide… and hope the large mech did not get too riled up at getting completely thrashed.

"Go!" Bumblebee shouted.

Both mechs released their breaks and various particulate matter shot from their rear tires as they hurled forward. Ironhide might have been a touch faster with his take off as his engine had already been revved up, but it took Prowl less than a second to catch him, and only another second to start edging past.

They angled toward their first obstacle; the slalom hills Ironhide had been leaping when Prowl first got there, Bluestreak's running commentary of "Go, go, go! You can do it!" ringing in Prowl's audios. He did not doubt that a similar chorus from Bumblebee was encouraging Ironhide.

Ironhide took the relatively small hills at full power using his speed to gain as much ground as he could while in the air. Prowl on the other hand, reduced his speed as he reached the apex of each hill with the result that he more or less skimmed them rather than jump them as Ironhide was doing.

Though it was doubtless less thrilling than the ride Bumblebee was getting, Bluestreak was whooping the whole time, a grin plastered on his faceplate. Of course, it probably helped that Prowl's more efficient use of his frame and speed meant that he pulled further a head of Ironhide.

With the tiny hills behind them, they turned and sped to the next obstacle, an area set up like a series of ravines, with various protrusions of jutting metal and barriers that virtually made driving in a straight line impossible. It was almost a maze, but there were multiple paths through the terrain.

This time, Prowl's more low-slung and sleek build helped immensely, allowing him to take turns faster with more traction. As Ironhide had to break and swerve to avoid running into artificial cliffs and protrusions, Prowl gunned his engine – which made Bluestreak squeal every time – and slew himself around the turns before shooting away.

By the time they left that obstacle, Prowl's lead was even more firmly established.

They had a small period of relatively flat ground before the surface under their tires became pot-marked and strewn with loose pebble sized metal fragments. Immediately, Prowl felt the loss of traction and the jarring of his support struts and shocks. His lower carriage was _not_ an asset in this terrain. Ironhide, on the other hand, was in his element. And the larger mech did not hesitate to make use of his advantage.

Larger tires, more ground clearance and more rugged frame allowed him to virtually sail over the loose footing and uneven terrain. He steadily closed the gap between him and Prowl and then began to pull ahead.

Prowl could all but imagine Bumblebee's shouts of victory even as he heard Bluestreak's wail of despair. Internally he shook his helm, amused at the youngling's antics. The race wasn't over, far from it.

Ironhide was nearly a full frame-length ahead of him by the time Prowl made it past that obstacle. As soon as his tires hit more solid ground, he shot forward… much to Bluestreak's delight. The next obstacle loomed before them and Prowl reached it only a fraction of a second behind Ironhide.

What confronted them now had the appearance of various shaped metal boulders – most in the shape of wedges and cubes – crammed together so closely that no more than mere centimeters separated one from those next to it. It required forethought and strategy to get through terrain like that at speed. Something Prowl excelled at.

He veered away from Ironhide, choosing a different wedge-shaped boulder – one that was too narrow for the broader mech to easily navigate – and zipped up its length. It took him higher than the path Ironhide had chosen and thus let him drop onto the next boulder rather than have to try and power over the ledge as Ironhide was having to do.

While Ironhide was not delayed for long, it was enough to let Prowl take the lead.

Bluestreak squealed with excitement, but Prowl did not waste time reveling in his minor victory. He ran calculations for all possible routes, determining which would allow most efficient movement across the obstacle, which would allow him to maintain the fastest speed and which routes actually led across the terrain. All of this was done within astroseconds and Prowl did not even need to back off his acceleration.

Ironhide quickly figured out Prowl's processing ability gave him the advantage in this terrain and after only one attempt, stopped trying to find his own way. He simply followed Prowl, managing to stay right on his rear bumper.

Once free of that hazard, they were faced with the quicksilver lake. Quickly scanning the lake, Prowl selected his entry point. Just before he hit the mercury, he sealed his intakes to prevent the liquid metal from getting in where it could cause problems.

Once more, his lower ground clearance was a hindrance in this terrain, as the mercury lapped against his fenders and undercarraige, pulling against him, while Ironhide was able to splash through it. Realizing he had the advantage, Ironhide revved his engine and sped forward.

If the quicksilver had only been water it never would have happened, but as mercury had more viscosity and density than water there was no way for Prowl to stop it, he simply did not have enough mass.

As Ironhide rushed past him, the wave generated by his passage picked Prowl up just enough that his tires lost contact with the ledge he had been traveling on. When he was finally set down, he had been pushed several meters to his right. Without transforming, there was almost nothing he could do as only his left tires made contact with the ledge again, the right two hanging out into the abyss.

Prowl tried, he really tried, but even he could not fight physics and the fact that most of his alt mode's mass now had nothing to support it meant he found himself plunging into the depth of the mercury lake. He just managed to air-lock his frame and interior so as to preserve a safe environment for Bluestreak.

The youngling gasped as silver liquid suddenly obscured the crystalline window he had been looking out. "Oh no!"

Prowl sent a soothing thrum from his engine to his interior even as Ironhide's ping flashed across his CPU. When he accepted it, the weapons specialist's voice was rather sheepish.

_/Sorry Prowl, didn't know I'd send you for a swim./_ A pause. _/Are you alright?/_

_/I am unharmed./_ Prowl returned, internally irritated that the same physical properties of mercury that allowed such a wave to wash him over the side of the path also made his descent to the bottom of the lake an experience in painful sluggishness.

Idly he put the problem to his tactical computers and let them work on it.

_/Do you want me to wait for you? Make it more fair?/_ Ironhide asked dutifully, though it was clear he really did not want to wait, even as Prowl scanned the submerged portion of the lake.

As he did so, he almost laughed.

Whoever had designed this training arena had not necessarily intended the surface paths to be the only way to utilize this particular obstacle. The paths were not solid walls that extended all the way to the base floor. Rather they consisted of solid scaffolding that allowed smaller mechs to pass through at various points. It would not allow a straight line of travel, but definitely allowed Prowl an additional option beyond that of having to back track to where the base floor angled up to the surface like a ramp… or transforming into his base mode.

Were he in his base mode, Prowl's helm would have just barely been above the surface by the time he hit the bottom.

He was still considering Ironhide's offer, when his tactical computer presented him with a possible solution.

He could not stop the smirk that filtered into his digital voice when he politely declined Ironhide's generous offer. _/I appreciate that, Ironhide but it is not necessary./_

As all four wheels touched the bottom and his frame leveled out, Bluestreak finally spoke, his tone worried. "Ironhide said the only way out if you fell off the path was to transform. But I'm in your cab…"

Prowl went about preparing himself, making minor alterations to his electrical field. "I too believed that, but apparently that is not the case. This obstacle was not what we all assumed."

As his electric field hit just the right frequency, the mercury stopped clinging to him, suddenly repelled by the very faint charge his frame was emitting. Gunning his engine, Prowl surged forward. With the primary problem of increased friction from the liquid he was traveling through taken care of, Prowl was able to attain a speed he never would have been able to on the surface.

"There is a path down here too?" Bluestreak asked incredulously, reminding Prowl the youngling had no sensors to see through the metal fluid around them.

"But… what if there hadn't been. What if you had been stuck down here because the only way out really was to transform back into your base mode? What would have happened to me?" Bluestreak trembled faintly.

Prowl allowed a tiny croon to accompany his words. "Nothing would have happened to you, Bluestreak. I could have back-tracked; the bottom slopes towards the surface around the lake. But even were that not an option, I would have just remained in my alt mode until Ironhide was able to help me get out."

That seemed to reassure the youngling and Prowl went back to focusing on the race. His sensors tracked Ironhide above him and he realized that the lower passage was actually straighter than the path the larger mech was forced to travel. He allowed a tiny chuckle.

"What?" Bluestreak, demanded. "What is it?"

We will make it to the other side at roughly the same time Ironhide will." He told his passenger. "In fact, we are almost there."

A moment later, they hit the beginning of the incline that would take them to the surface. Putting on an extra burst of speed, Prowl altered his course by a couple of degrees and then veered again at the last moment. The result was, he broke the surface with a spray of silver droplets that arched upward to cover Ironhide, who was just reaching the shore himself.

"What the fra… ah frame!" Ironhide bellowed, his engine stuttering in surprise as Prowl shot ahead of him again. "How the Pi… um, how did you do that?"

Prowl chuckled softly at the larger mech's verbal stumbling to keep from uttering profanity in front of impressionable audios.

"Classified." Prowl deadpanned, accelerating hard.

The next obstacle was easy for both mechs, and was one they had both traversed numerous times before as it was the sparklings' favorite. It consisted of moderately high, swelling ridges in a pattern that curved and swooped in an almost elegant pattern that was more reminiscent of organic life than mechanical. It was almost a choreographed dance as the two mechs accelerated along curves then sailed over the tip of the ridge with a burst of speed to land in the next formation to do it again.

Neither Prowl or Ironhide gained ground on this obstacle, but all four of them enjoyed it.

Following that was terrain that was more treacherous. Long flat but not perfectly horizontal sheets of metal that were specially treated to be static free joined at angles that ensured a too hasty ascent on one could lead to an uncontrolled skid down the next.

Prowl was slightly mollified that the advantage granted by Ironhide's more rugged tires was off set by his more top-heavy construction. Once again, Prowl's advanced processors picked out the most efficient route through the hazard and provided him with the best speed and angle with which to attack every incline and slope.

Once again, Ironhide figured this out quickly and stayed right on his tailpipe.

As they reached the end of the obstacle Ironhide decided he would chance the final ridge on his own and accelerated past Prowl, his engine growling.

"Afraid of a little speed doorwinger?" He taunted as he passed. Then he swerved toward Prowl. Reflexively, Prowl swerved to avoid a crash.

Unfortunately, the too quick movements caused both mechs to loose traction on the ultra-slick surface.

Ironhide accelerated hard to try and regain purchase, but his tires just spun uselessly as he started to spin. Prowl likewise started to skid. Both mechs attempted to turn into the direction of their skids but, in addition to the fact that they were now sliding downhill, they also found their efforts interfered with each other.

Prowl finally decided to quit wasting energy as he slid toward a valley formed by two sloping metal plates. Eventually they would come to a stop and he could resume his progress from there. He was nearly at 42% energon levels and wasting energy was ill-advised. Beneath him, Ironhide's tires continued to spin uselessly.

Ironhide reached the bottom of the valley first, just before Prowl slid into him.

"Oof!" Ironhide released a vent. "You aren't as light as you look."

Prowl grunted as well. "You, however, _are_ just as solid as you appear to be."

Bluestreak giggled, though he pat Prowl's interior bulkhead sympathetically.

The impact pushed them both several feet up the opposite side of the valley before they slid back into the valley. As soon as they came to a complete stop Prowl fired up his engine again and immediately started climbing the last hill.

"Its too bad you can't do the same thing you did with the quicksilver, except in reverse." Bluestreak breathed out wistfully.

"That…" Prowl paused, scanning the surface under his wheels again.

Sure enough, besides being polished to a slick finished, there was a very weak, electromagnetic field being generated just under the floor. It was what made the surface virtually static free. But it was so weak most mechs would not have noticed it in the plethora of various electric fields that surrounded them on a nearly constant basis. But it was there. And it was the answer.

His respect for the ancients who built the arena went upward again.

"That is a very good idea, Bluestreak."

Modulating his own EM generator, Prowl altered its output fractionally and…

Suddenly his tires could grip the surface. It was still slick, but it was more than he had an instant before. With a throaty rev of his engine Prowl accelerated, pulling ahead of Ironhide.

"What…?" Ironhide cried after him, but Prowl just kept going.

Prowl had already cleared the obstacle and was entering the next and last terrain he had to cross before Ironhide finished the static-free obstacle. That final test was a revisit of the slalom hills that had started the race. Remembering to reset his magnetic field before he hit the regular ground again, Prowl took the first hill at full speed. He skimmed each hill again, just as he had the first time and was almost all the way through when Ironhide finally jumped the first one.

With an extra burst of speed, Prowl crested the final hill, to Bluestreak's jubilant squeals. Then, strictly for the youngling's sake, Prowl spun around as he crossed the finish line, sliding past the invisible line backwards.

Bluestreak was laughing so hard his vents were stuttering.

Even Prowl could not deny he felt the thrill of victory rush through his wires as his own vents worked to dispel the heat he had built from his exertions. Together tactician and youngling watched Ironhide bound across the low hills.

It was only when the larger mech came to a halt just in front of him, that Prowl had a moment to think that winning by such a large margin might not have been the wisest thing he could have done.

He let Bluestreak out even as Bumblebee came tumbling out of Ironhide's cab. The Praxian waited until Ironhide started his own transformation sequence before he did likewise.

Once they were both standing, Prowl decided the better part of valor was to try _not_ to antagonize the larger mech. Accordingly, he kept his body language a hint submissive as Ironhide closed the distance between them, acutely aware Ironhide might have decided that being humiliated in front of his youngling charge was not an offence he could overlook. He refused to flinch away as the burly warrior raised his hand…

… Only to clap him congenially on his shoulder. "Well done, Prowl. Well, done."

It took Prowl a moment to recover from his dashed expectations of what Ironhide's reaction to defeat would be. Then he bowed his helm. "Likewise, Ironhide."

Ironhide chuckled. "That's kind of you Prowl, but I know when I'm outclassed." He clapped Prowl's shoulder again and the less massive mech's whole frame vibrated from the impact. "I'd like to know how you pulled some of that off. Not right now, however."

Prowl looked at him, trying hard not to let his utter befuddlement show. But Ironhide must have seen it anyway, because he laughed outright. "As the looser in our little contest, I owe the victors some energon!"

Prowl's fuel level warning flashed across his HUD at the mention of energon, reminding him that his tanks were about to drop below 42% thanks to his exertions during the race. Resolutely he pushed it aside and bowed his helm, then he let his lip plate twitch, "However, we must not forget that our match was because I lost a wrestling match with the younglings."

Prowl looked down at Bumblebee. "What do you say, young Bumblebee? Was that race sufficient to redeem my honor?"

Bumblebee looked at Bluestreak and the two younglings seemed to speak with each other silently. Then they looked back at him mischievously.

"Nope!" Bumblebee declared.

Simultaneously, they launched themselves at Prowl again.

Not completely taken by surprise this time, Prowl did not fall undignified onto his aft. He would never be sure exactly why he did what he did, all he would recall later was that the sound of their innocent and happy laughter momentarily broke through the hard shell he kept over his emotions and the dignified control he usually maintained over his actions.

Enjoying their laughter, and knowing he could add to it, Prowl did something truly impulsive for perhaps the first time since he had joined the Autobots. He went with the motion initiated by the sparklings' 'attack.'

Utilizing the grace, skill and control he had gained in his mastery of the martial art discipline of Circuit Su, Prowl rolled, flipping over in a dramatic flourish of what their attack would have generated had they been full-sized mechs.

The younglings squawked in surprise, clinging to his armor tightly and magnetizing to his frame. His descent was more controlled than it appeared as he landed on his back.

"I surrender." He looked at the younglings who were now sitting atop him on his chassis looking down at him with slack faceplates. "You are too fast for me."

"That was so neat!" Bumblebee breathed, his optics twinkling. "I want to learn how to do that!"

"Not now, youngling." Ironhide chuckled as he walked over. Prowl had a moment to realize that not very long ago he would have felt endangered laying on his back in front of the aggressive warrior and the fact that in reality he was not worried at all.

How things had change since he first came to Iacon.

Ironhide bent over and scooped Bumblebee off Prowl's chassis and tossed him lightly in the air to much squealing and laughter. Then he stepped back, giving Prowl space. "When you are in your next frame, bratling. You have to be older to learn all that Circuit Su stuff."

"But you'll teach me Prowl?" Bumblebee scrambled around in his guardian's hands to look imploringly at Prowl.

Prowl felt Bluestreak's hand squeeze encouragingly on his armor as he pushed himself back to his pedes, "When you are in your next frame Bumblebee, we will discuss exactly what it is you want to learn and what it will take to learn it."

"Really? You mean that for real?" Bumblebee lit up. "I also want to learn how you got through the race so easily, because that would be a good thing for a scout to know."

Prowl felt his optic ridges arch and a glance up at Ironhide showed that the larger mech was also surprised that Bumblebee had declared what he wanted to do when he upgraded. "Indeed, as will learning to defend yourself. When you are ready after your upgrade, tell me."

Ironhide stared at him for a long moment and then looked at his youngling seriously. "Such an offer is a real honor, Bumblebee. Prowl is teaching the Prime himself. He only takes serious students though."

"Wow…" Bumblebee's optics widened. "I will be a serious student. I will."

Prowl nodded to him. "I believe so."

Bluestreak had clamored up his frame and was sitting on Prowl's shoulder, nuzzling into is neck with a contented purr of his tiny engine.

_/Thank you, Prowl./_ Ironhide sent him over their silent comm., amazement and gratitude filling his digital voice.

_/I would do nothing less for my own charge./_ Prowl demurred.

"Of course, I would be curious as to how you did some of what you did during that race as well." Ironhide said out loud, smirking. "Over energon?"

… … …

It was early evening when Chromia finished her patrol. She bid her farewells to Arcee and Moonracer as the two single femmes headed to the public wash racks, and headed toward her own quarters.

As much as she enjoyed being out on patrol, she was definitely looking forward to getting the grime of road travel off her armor. Perhaps Ironhide would be willing to help…

With a chuckle, she shook her helm. Bumblebee would want to help and she would not turn him down, even if it meant Ironhide would have to be… more proper… in his attentions.

Reaching her door, she placed her palm on the latch control and it slid open for her with a hiss.

Chromia stepped inside, the first thing that she noticed was that the main desk was still set up from when they had had morning energon. Frowning, she stepped further into the room, determined to ask Ironhide why he had not at least _attempted_ to clean up.

Then her optics snagged on the big black mass of her sparkmate, laying sprawled, half way propped up against the wall. Equally sprawled on his chassis – safely tucked in the crook of one arm – was the bright splash of Bumblebee's yellow frame. Still gripped in his hands was one of the educational datapads she had left.

Neither reacted to her presence as she walked closer and her sensitive audios clearly picked up both mech and mechling's vents were cycling peacefully and they were both clearly deep in recharge.

With a gentle chuckle, Chromia stepped closer and gently tugged the datapad out of Bumblebee's tiny hands. It was only a quarter of the way through.

Irritated, she looked at the hunk of metal that was her sparkmate and then deflated. The poor dears were exhausted. Idly she wondered what on Cybertron could they have done that would have worn _Ironhide_ out that much.

With a small smile, She laid the datapad on the desk and made her way to the small wash rack in their quarters. It looked like she would be on her own getting the grime off her armor.

She dialed up the solvent controls to a temperature midway between paint-scalding hot and cool and stepped into the flow of liquid. She sighed as it hit her armor, soothing the aches and discomfort caused by driving on dilapidated roads. After a moment, she dutifully took a brush and started working on the areas of heavier grime.

Then she heard a tiny but _confident_ voice from the other room. "Ironhide? Wakeup Ironhide! I think Chromia's back and she's having to get the yucky stuff from the road off on her own. Wake up, we need to go help her!"

Bumblebee might have said more, but Chromia dropped the brush at hearing the youngling say so much at one time and in such a fluid manner and it clattered noisily to the floor.

One hand fumbled for the spigot control as she heard Ironhide chuckle tiredly. "Go get her sparklet…" he was eclipsed by the sound of running pedes.

A moment later Bumblebee dashed into the wash rack and scurried up her frame. Caught off guard by the whole situation and the look of radiant joy in Bumblebee's optics, Chromia lost her balance and landed on her aft.

But Bumblebee did not seem to care. Once he was in her arms he snuggled against her, snickering. "That's exactly what Prowl did when Bluestreak and I did that to him today."

She blinked, the process of trying to picture Prowl falling on _his_ aft at all, let alone because two sparklings had tackled him, making her processor ache. "What…?"

Bumblebee smiled triumphantly. "See, Bluestreak and I were studying like we were supposed to, learning about other planets and we started comparing the ones that interested us the most. Then we started trying to figure out what it would be like to actually _go_ to one of those planets, like the scouts did before the war. Then Bluestreak had an idea and…"

Chromia listened attentively, no longer even noticing the undignified position she was in as Bumblebee told her about his day and the adventures he had had. All the fears she had held about his development slowly fell away as he regaled her with a nonstop narrative that would have been worthy of Bluestreak. But it was _Bumblebee._

As the yellow-bright sparkling continued to speak, making her laugh from time to time at his rendition of the events, movement at the wash rack door caught her attention. She glanced up to see Ironhide watching them with adoring optics.

Tomorrow the war would still be raging and they would be back in the middle of it. But for this moment, life was perfect.


End file.
